


Mystery Twins? Mystery Twins.

by SexyPorkCutletBowl, SnapTheVolleyNerd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Dipper Pines, Asexual Dipper Pines, Badass Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher Returns, Depressed Dipper Pines, Depression, Dipper Pines and Grunkle Stan Bonding, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Grunkle Ford - Freeform, Hurt Dipper Pines, I Don't Even Know, Mabel Juice, Mabel WILL throw hands, Nightmares, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mabel Pines, References to Depression, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Supportive Mabel Pines, The Power Of Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/SexyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapTheVolleyNerd/pseuds/SnapTheVolleyNerd
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel return to Piedmont, California at the end of the Summer, an entirely new problem arises for both of them. Has Bill returned? Has the true theory of weirdness, that Grunkle Ford was researching spread from Gravity Falls?





	1. Returned Safe?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all, I'm back among the living with a Gravity Falls Fanfic. Some of you may know me from A Reason To Stay, a Haikyuu fanfic that gained more popularity than I imagined(lmao past Alex was awestruck to have even one person read his fanfic) *ahem* There will be some spoilers for Journal 3 in this fanfic, because I bought it with the intent to use the info in it for this fanfic (10/10 would buy again) So those who haven't read it, beware! 
> 
> Also, sidenote, Mabel Juice really is like if coffee and nightmares had a baby so be careful when consuming it.

Dipper and Mabel were walking to their first class together, each one facing new insecurities, and different problems.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Pines twins, dumbass one, and dumbass two.”

Dipper barely registered the group of bullies that had always bothered them. He was far too busy with thoughts of Bill, and whether or not he had actually died. Until Mabel gripped his arm.

“C’mon, Dip. Let’s just get to class. And _you guys_ , you better leave him alone! Or I’ll make your lives living nightmares!”

“M-Mabel, it’s fine. Really. Let’s just go to class now.”

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get rid of the stutter that he had picked up after Weirdmaggedon. As he walked beside Mabel, he didn’t hear the many taunts that were aimed at him. But Mabel did, and she was not pleased.

“Hey, shut your stupid faces and leave my brother alone!”

None of them were even phased by Mabel’s threats, and she realized that none of them had any idea of what she had gone through over the Summer.

“Just relax, Mabel. It’s not like we’re not used to it by now.”

Dipper yawned as he finished his sentence. The two reached their classroom at last, and the two chose desks that were side by side. As they sat, Mabel handed Dipper what looked like an 8-ounce metal water bottle.

“Please tell me that has either water or some sort of energy drink in it, Mabel.”

“It’s full of Mabel Juice! _..I heard you screaming in your sleep last night, bro-bro._ ”

As Mabel whispered her reasoning for giving the quite possibly deadly concoction to Dipper, his heart sank. Although Weirdmaggedon was over, the nightmares seemed like they would never stop. He had hoped that he had woken up before anyone else heard him. Clearly, that was not the case.

“… _Thanks, Mabel._ ”

Dipper cautiously took his first sip, and was surprised to actually enjoy the taste. By the end of homeroom, Dipper was finally alert enough to actually pay attention to the teachers.

“Okay, bro-bro. You’re in that crazy advanced math class, so I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at lunch, Mabel. Thanks for the pick me up.”

Mabel shoved another bottle into his hands before dashing off to join her friends on their way to a lower level math class. Dipper shook his head, as he watched his twin running off. The last time she had run from him-no, he couldn’t be thinking about that right now. He had a math class to focus on.

“Well, you finally came back, **_Mason_**?”

Dipper felt himself beginning to panic, at the sound of his name being called so maliciously. He turned to face the owner of that cruel voice.

“Wh-what do you want from me, man?! Just leave me alone!”

Dipper recognized the taller blonde boy as the very same one who had made fun of him throughout 4th grade.

“What’s the matter, Dipstick? I’m in the same math class as you!”

Dipper could barely form a coherent thought, let alone another sentence.

“uh…I…you…? What?”

“Dude, are you okay? Sorry, I just uh…I didn’t….get much sleep either, so I’m kinda grumpy.”

“O-oh. L-Logan? Sorry, you just…just scared me a little…”

“Oh, sorry, man! Come on, it’s been years! Wanna sit next to me?”

Dipper nodded his head, wondering if the Mabel Juice has impaired his decision making ability. The two walked over to a set of desks that were by the windows. Dipper popped open his second bottle of Mabel Juice, knowing entirely well that he probably shouldn’t have even had the one bottle earlier. But he was so, so tired.

“Hey, you okay, man? You look like…really tired…”

Dipper was suddenly very aware of the bags underneath his eyes.

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m okay. I just uh….didn’t….sleep very well…”

Dipper hoped against hope that he was being convincing. Although the look on Logan’s face wasn’t all too encouraging.

“Hey man…Mason. If you ever need to talk to somebody, I’m always there. Okay?”

Dipper could hardly believe that the same person that had bullied him when they were younger, was now trying to be an actual friend to him. He nodded his head, a small smile forming.

“Th-thanks Logan.”

“Hi everyone! Aw, I missed all of you guys while I was at Grunkle Stan’s place!”

Mabel was overjoyed to be with her small group of friends at home. Although her friends were weird, none were quite as weird as Mabel, and she took pride in that fact.

“So, Mabes. You’ve gotta tell us the deal with _this_!!”

Mari was holding up her phone, with a picture of Mabel, Duke Marius, Grenda, and Candy all hanging out together.

“Oh my _gosh_! You girls will _never_ believe the story! So, Marius invited my friend Grenda to go dancing with him before he went home, and Grenda just _had_ to invite Candy and I, and-“

“ **Ms. Pines. That is quite enough of your overactive imagination for today.** ”

Mabel’s enthusiasm was quelled by her arch-nemesis-the mean old lady math teacher, Mrs. Grumbles. She did _not_ like Mable’s enthusiasm inside of her strict classroom.

“Hey, leave her alone, Mrs. Grumbles! It’s only the first day back, can’t you cut her some slack, just for today?”

Lexi was another one of Mrs. Grumbles least favorite students. For a variety of reasons.

“ ** _Alexander._ I expect you to behave yourself this school year, and sit on the proper side of the classroom. Now go.**”

Mabel and Mari could see Lexi’s heart sinking as she walked over to the designated boys’ side of the classroom. Mrs. Grumbles had always had her classrooms divided by gender, because that was how she had done it in the 80’s. Mabel knew then and there what she was going to do.

“Mrs. Grumbles, Lexi is a girl, and the principal said she could sit with the girls! I don’t care how much detention you give me for this, but if Lexi has to sit with the boys, then **I** will too!”

Mabel, Mari and Lexi were all very used to putting up with horrible people saying horrible things to them, but Mabel had had enough. Mrs. Grumbles was preparing to shout at the girls, when an announcement came through the PA system:

“ ** _Pines twins to the principal’s office. Pines twins to the principal’s office._** ”

Mabel was in utter confusion, what had she done to warrant being called to the principal’s office? But then she remembered that Dipper had had to walk to and from classes alone. Memories of the times that Dipper had been beaten up by bullies came flooding back. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, and almost directly into Dipper.

“Ow! Mabel? Do you know why we’re being called to the principal’s office?”

“Uh-uh!”

The twins made their way towards the office, and were in shock to see both of their Grunkle’s there, waiting for them.

“Greetings, children! Stan and I have a few surprises for you, but first, we’re going to take you to see someone!”

Mabel was enjoying watching Dipper’s mind explode as he tried to comprehend that the author was standing on front of him once again.

“You two are both excused from classes for the rest of the day, but we’ll see you tomorrow, kids!”

“Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford? How come you guys are taking us out of school for today?”

“Well, Mabel, sweetheart, Ford here said that he has a buddy here in Piedmont. A therapist type of deal. Since Weirdmaggedon happened, and we were having some…issues, we thought it would be good for the two of you to at least have someone you can talk to that can help ya!”

“That is, more or less, the reason that you were excused from classes today, children! I realized that the two of you weren’t quite as used to that nightmare as I was, and so I called up an old friend, from my college days. He’s quite aware of my research, as well as the validity of it. I just wanted to make sure that you two don’t have to suffer through that trauma alone any longer.”

Dipper and Mabel listened intently to what Ford and Stan were telling them, and Mabel nudged Dipper, knowing that the nightmares were still pretty bad. Stan realized that both of the twins looked a bit worse for the wear.

“Hey now, how about we get you two knuckleheads some lunch and ice cream after we meet this uh therapyish guy, huh?”

Mabel gasped, Dipper shook his head at his sister.

“ _Can we really, Grunkle Stan?!_ ”

“Ha ha! Of course, anything for my two favorite knuckleheads in the whole world, eh?”

(traditional art lmao this was a screenshot redraw!)

And now, without further ado, my own personal recipe for Mabel Juice!

1 can of strawberry rockstar

1 can of regular redbull

1 can of cotton candy bang

1 can unflavored rockstar

2 drops red food coloring

(optional) edible glitter

so, long story short, I forgot to buy the edible glitter. BUT after mixing this unholy combination of energy drinks, I tried a small sip and was surprised at how good it tasted! Naturally, for an insomniac like myself, I drank about five cups of this in one day. **Do not ever do that. I was a dumbass and I had the worst headache afterwards.** Of course, I intend on making this drink again, WITH THE GODDAMN GLITTER, and possibly more energy drinks. btw the amount of caffeine in this far exceeded the 'safe' amount. BE CAUTIOUS IN USING THIS RECIPE Y'ALL


	2. Bill's Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper awoke with a scream, and comforting hands on his shoulders.
> 
> “Mason, dude, are you okay?! You were having some kinda super bad nightmare!”
> 
> Logan was looking at him with that worried face that he hated so much. He was still shaking as he desperately tried to calm himself. He couldn’t even remember where he was, or why Logan was there, but he hoped against hope that they weren’t at school. He fumbled around, searching for the medication that the doctor had given him for moments like these.
> 
> “Mason, you know you’re at my house, right?”
> 
> “N-no? Wait…why am I at your house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOI THIS TOOK WAAAAAY LONGER TO WRITE THAN ANTICIPATED LMAO

_“Well, well, well! Look at you, Pine Tree, continuing to research the weirdness of the universe, despite your uncle’s warnings!”_

_Dipper was staring straight into Bill’s eye, almost like he had when Weirdmageddon began. He couldn’t control the trembling of his body as he realized that there was a very real possibility that this was actually Bill that was talking to him._

_“W-what do you want, Bill?!”_

_“Oh, not much._ **_Just your soul!_** ”

Dipper awoke with a scream, and comforting hands on his shoulders.

“Mason, dude, are you okay?! You were having some kinda super bad nightmare!”

Logan was looking at him with that worried face that he hated so much. He was still shaking as he desperately tried to calm himself. He couldn’t even remember where he was, or why Logan was there, but he hoped against hope that they weren’t at school. He fumbled around, searching for the medication that the doctor had given him for moments like these.

“Mason, you know you’re at my house, right?”

“N-no? Wait…why am I at your house?”

“You passed out in the middle of Physics, so the teacher excused us a bit early, so I brought you to my place, since you haven’t been sleeping too good. Man, I don’t know what happened to you over the Summer, but you look a lot different from the picture that your sister showed me from June…”

Dipper was still processing the fact that he was in Logan’s house. Not only that, but he needed to talk to Ford.

“Um, Logan, what time is it?”

“Oh it’s like 7.”

“ ** _What!?_** ”

“Dude, you were out cold. When was the last time you even slept?”

“That-that’s not important! I have to get home right now! I need to call my Great Uncle Ford, and I have to let Mabel know I’m okay, and I have to write down what I dreamt about, and then I need to compare that with what Great Uncle Ford knows and-“

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. I’ll take you home, but you need to chill out a little bit first, Mason.”

“ _I am literally incapable of doing that right now, Logan!_ ”

“Oh.”

Logan was growing increasingly concerned about his new friend, especially since he seemed to be suffering from some pretty severe night terrors. He realized that Dipper had still not stopped shaking, and, against his better judgement, asked him a few questions.

“Mason? What were you dreaming about? Are you okay with talking about it with me?”

Dipper looked up at Logan, his hands still trembling.

“I-I don’t really want to have to explain everything to you right now, Logan. B-but there’s a journal in my backpack, and I can show you where I wrote down everything that happened…well, what I could remember of it, anyway.”

“Um, here’s your backpack, Mason.”

Dipper took the bag that seemed far heavier than it had been earlier in the day, and began to rifle through it.

“Mm, let’s see here…time-travel adventures, the cloning incident…no. Where is it? The Gideon accidents, no…wait. Here it is! Logan, start on this page, and read until the ink changes to black.”

“I-uh…okay?”

Logan sat on the side of his bed, while Dipper told him the parts of the stories that he hadn’t written down quite yet. He was having a rather difficult time wrapping his head around the idea that this kid, the very same kid that he had bullied several years ago, had faced so many horrible things in only a few months.

“So, the triangle guy’s name is Bill, and he’s some kind of demon, right?”

“Y-yeah. He possessed me once over the Summer, and he could have killed me. I found a note saying that he was planning on doing that anyway. But that’s not that important right now. What’s important is that the dreams I’ve been having of him mean that there’s a chance that he survived and came back. My great Uncles found a therapist for Mabel and I to talk to about Weirdmageddon and all of that, but talking doesn’t make nightmares go away. Y-you probably think I’m crazy now, don’t you?”

Logan took a deep breath, as he looked into Dipper’s eyes. The eyes of someone who had faced his worst fears a thousand times over. Logan shook his head, as he thought of everything that Dipper had told him. The two were startled when Dipper’s phone suddenly rang very loudly.

“H-hello?”

“DIPPER!! WHERE ARE YOU BRO-BRO?!”

“ _Ow!_ Mabel, stop yelling, I can hear you just fine! I’m at Logan’s house. I’ll be heading home soon, okay?”

“But Dipperrrr! You missed the call from Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!”

“Ah, man! I need to talk to Great Uncle Ford! Mabel, when did he say we could contact them again?”

“Next week! But that one call was it until then, Dip! Hey…did you fall asleep in your crazy advanced math class again?”

“Ugh, Mabel, where I fell asleep is not important right now. I just want to get home and write some more stuff in my journal.”

“…okay, bro-bro. See you soon.”

Dipper sighed as he ended the phone call and met Logan’s curious eyes.

“Uh, hey, I gotta head home now, man. But we can hang out tomorrow, if you want? After school?”

“Sure, man! That’d be pretty awesome!”

“Mabel, I’m home.”

“ _There you are, bro-bro!_ I was super worried about you! Mom and dad went on some sort of fancy business trip, so they left us some money for I think they said two weeks. But how are you feeling? I can’t believe you were at **Logan’s house**!”

Mabel hugged Dipper tightly as she spoke and could feel how tired he was feeling.

“I’m still really tired, Mabel. I had another nightmare about Bill, and then I missed the call from Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. Logan said that he and I were excused from class early today because I fell asleep, and now mom and dad are on a business trip?!”

Dipper could not believe how terrible his day had been. He had been waiting for that call for two weeks, and he had missed it because he hadn’t been sleeping, and Logan had taken him to his own house to get some sleep. Mabel was the only person around who could read Dipper like an open book, and she could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Hey, Dip-dop, it’s okay. Come here, you dork. It’s okay.”

It wasn’t the first time that Dipper had broken down like this since they had returned home. But only Mabel knew about the many episodes that he had had. Dipper clung to her arm, as they walked over to the couch, where the two collapsed, and Dipper finally relaxed enough to explain why he was feeling so horrible.

“Hey, Dipper…it’s okay. I still have nightmares about Bill too, ya know? It’s not just gonna go away. But we have each other, always, right?”

“Y-yeah…But Mabel…what if these dreams I’ve been having are a sign that he’s trying to come back? When we talk, it’s just like if we were back in the mindscape again…”

“I know that I’ve never been in the mindscape like you have, but there’s gotta be a way to tell if it’s just nightmares! We’ll ask Grunkle Ford when they call again! But, until we can confirm it, let’s just assume that it’s nightmares, okay bro-bro?”

Dipper nodded, as he began to slip back into a-hopefully-restful sleep. Mabel sighed, as she carefully stood, and picked up her much lighter brother.

“Jeez Dip, you’ve lost so much weight…”

No amount of silliness could hide Mabel’s worry for her twin, as she gently laid him in his own bed. Curious, she looked around at all of the many papers that Dipper had all over his room. She was hardly surprised when she noticed that he had started noticing weird stuff in Piedmont. What caught her eye the most, was the fact that he had drawn a picture of the one he had seen, and put a question at the bottom of the paper: “ **Eyebats in Piedmont, new subspecies?** ”

She shook her head, and tiptoed out of his room, and into her own.

“Man, I sure hope Grunkle Ford is gonna be ready for this! If there are eyebats here, then…I wonder if that means that here is going to turn out like Gravity Falls?!”

Mabel didn’t get much sleep that night. But no one would ever be able to tell, with how much energy she still had.

THE NEXT DAY

“ _MASOOOOON!_ ”

“Ah! What!?”

Dipper was startled out of his notes by Logan’s loud yell, but entirely understood why he was frightened when he looked over.

“Whoa, an eyebat! I’ve been looking for another one of these for _ages_!”

“You’re telling me…that you actually LOOK for this kinda stuff?”

“…yes?”

“Mason, why would you do that?”

“Cause it’s cool, and I’m fascinated by the paranormal?”

Logan sighed, as he sat down, watching Dipper write in his journal. He didn’t mind the eyebats so much, since Dipper didn’t seem to think they were all too dangerous.

“Hey, Mason, how come these things don’t even phase you?”

“What? Oh. Well, I’ve seen far stranger things, to be honest with you, Logan. But this is fascinating! These eyebats are an entirely new subspecies of the ones that I saw in Gravity Falls!”

Logan could hardly believe what he was hearing. Dipper had seen these things before?

“Mason, what kind of things _haven’t_ you seen?”

“Uh, well….I don’t think I ever saw the leprecorn. Supposedly they’re incredibly annoying, though.”

As Dipper spoke, the eyebat that had been simply floating, watching him write, began to get more agitated.

“Uh….dude, is it supposed to be doing that?”

“Doing what, Logan?”

“ ** _That!!!_** ”

“Uh-oh.”

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WEREN’T DANGEROUS!?”

“APPARENTLY THIS SUBSPECIES IS! JUST KEEP RUNNING!”

Dipper and Logan were running from the biggest swarm of eyebats that either one had ever seen. Dipper was entirely lost on why they were chasing them.

“Okay! There’s gotta be something in here that I can use!”

“ **Mason!** We don’t have time for you to be reading your book, dude!”

Dipper was running considerably slower, now that he was looking for anything he could use in his journal.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”

Logan ran back to grab Dipper, and threw him over his shoulder, and took off towards his house. The two were screaming at the top of their lungs as the eyebats seemed to be getting closer and closer.

“I’ve got it! Eyebats should be highly sensitive to ultraviolet light! We just need to find one!”

“MASON DO I LOOK LIKE A CARRY A BLACKLIGHT ALL THE TIME?!”

“Well, no, but I have one in my bag!”

Dipper struggled to get the light out of his bag, but once he did, he shone the light on the eyebats, and they began to dispel.

“I-it worked! Ha ha! Take that, eyebats!”

“ **Mason.** Is this _normal_ for you?”

“Uh…kinda, yeah…”

“How are you still sane?”

“Not gonna answer that.”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, as Dipper began to furiously write notes in his journal. The same kid that he had bullied for not getting valentines several years ago, the same kid that he was now building a friendship with, literally looked for dangerous things. **On purpose**.

“And you’re telling me, this is what you did all Summer?”

“Pretty much. Well, that and I kinda lived through the apocalypse itself, but that’s not important.”

“Wait, you ** _what_**?!”

“Ha ha, yeah, it’s a long story and I don’t want to talk about it, Logan.”

“Is there anything that _didn’t_ happen to you over the Summer?”

“Uhhh…not-not really man.”

Logan stared in disbelief. This kid was a danger magnet or something, and he was gonna make sure that he was safe, although he also knew that Dipper would hate it with a passion.

“Mason, I’ll tag along on your ‘adventures’ if you don’t mind? Someone has to keep your dorky self safe, y’know?”

“I-I mean, if you want to, I don’t mind. Wait-“

“Cool! I’ll be ready whenever you’re ready to go looking for danger again, man.”

“What makes you think I can’t protect myself!?”

“Uh, let’s see here. When was the last time you slept?”

“Not answering that.”

“Okay, how about the last time you ate an actual meal?”

“Uhhh. Pass?”

“Yeah, I’m also gonna make sure you eat, ya knucklehead!”

Although Dipper wasn’t looking forward to several parts of what Logan had said, he was happy to have another partner in his studies, since Mabel wasn’t always up for mystery hunting these days.

“So, what kind of notes did you get from that, Mason?”

“A lot! Although, I’m still not sure what could have agitated them that much, since I know that it wasn’t us…there may be a weak spot in the dimensional fabric _here_ now too…I’ll have to talk to Grunkle Ford before I know much else for sure.”

Logan blinked. That was far too much information for him to process all at the same time.

“Wait, wait, wait. A weak spot in the dimensional fabric?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh…uh…well….I’ll explain it some other time, when Grunkle Ford can help, since he’s the expert. But basically, it means that there might be a weak spot in the fabric between our dimension and a different, more dangerous, dimension. That’s what Gravity Falls is like. But seeing an entire swarm of eyebats here is concerning.”

“Okay, I’m not even gonna pretend to understand any of that. It’s something that could be pretty bad, right?”

Dipper sighed, as he nodded his head. Suddenly he began to rifle through his bag.

“Here, Logan.”

“Uh…the heck is that supposed to be?”

Dipper was holding out a brightly colored, braided bracelet.

“It’s a bracelet made from unicorn hair. It’s a protective charm. Mabel made some for a few people. I wear mine all the time. Because unicorn hair has unique protective properties, and I’ve seen it work against Bill Cipher himself. I want you to have one because you’re going to be going out on field studies with me, and there’s no telling what kind of danger we could run into.”

Logan took the bracelet, realizing just how weird his entire life was about to get, but also being incredibly thankful that Dipper was giving him a protective charm.

“Th-thank you? I think?”

“Hey, we’re friends, aren’t we? Friends look out for each other.”

Logan smiled, realizing that they really were friends now. He was very happy to finally have a good friend.

As Logan slept that night, he was visited by someone who kept their name and face hidden, who warned him about the dangers of helping someone that they referred to as “Pine Tree”.


	3. Save me From the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Mason?”
> 
> “What is it, Logan?”
> 
> Dipper was distracted, as he wrote furiously about what appeared to be a new species of Gnomes that they had found.
> 
> “D-do the words ‘Pine Tree’ mean anything to you?”
> 
> Dipper froze, and his pencil fell to the ground, as he shakily turned to Logan.
> 
> “W-where did you hear that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HI WE ARE ALIVE. DAMN THO WE BEEN BUSY.

“Hey, Mason?”

“What is it, Logan?”

Dipper was distracted, as he wrote furiously about what appeared to be a new species of Gnomes that they had found.

“D-do the words ‘Pine Tree’ mean anything to you?”

Dipper froze, and his pencil fell to the ground, as he shakily turned to Logan.

“W-where did you hear that?”

“I-I had this super weird dream last night, somebody was saying that “the Pine Tree is dangerous to be around” or something like that?”

“Logan, you must never believe whatever that voice belongs to. Only one being has ever said that name to me. And that was Bill Cipher. This-this is really bad. I can’t wait until Great Uncle Ford calls anymore. We-we have to do _something_!”

“Mason, just-just calm down, okay? Maybe I read about it in your journal or something, but let’s not freak out just yet, okay?”

“B-but you said!”

“I said someone told me that someone called the Pine Tree is dangerous to be around. Heck, it could’ve just been my great granny, reminding me not climb any trees, since I fell out of _pine trees_ a lot when I was a kid?”

Dipper visibly relaxed, although it was clear that he was still feeling uneasy about the matter. Logan felt as if he never should have mentioned his odd dream.

“We’ll still ask your Great Uncle when we can, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Logan watched as Dipper urgently tried to calm his erratic breathing. As he watched his friend struggle, he thought of an idea that he had gotten from Mabel recently. He picked up Dipper’s long forgotten pen from the ground, and drew a simple star on Dipper’s left hand.

“W-what are you-“

“I’m trying something to see if it’s helping. Want some eyebats on your arm, Mason?”

Dipper snickered as he nodded his head. The eyebats remained his favorite weird species.

“Mabel, we’re back!”

“Dip! And…Logan? What the hey-hey, bro-bro?”

“Ah…we kinda got chased by the eyebats again, and-“

“Long story short, black lights don’t work anymore and Mason decided he had to find their real weakness right then.”

“Wha-hey!”

“Hey, you’re the one who stopped running, just so you could write in your journal, Mason.”

“ _Dipper!_ You promised there wasn’t gonna be any dangerous research today, cuz Candy and Grenda are coming to visit today!”

Dipper felt the color leave his face, as he realized he was about to be subjected to a night of high-pitched screams.

“Aw, man, that’s today? I thought I still had a week!”

“Nope! They’ll be here any minute, so let’s get you two patched up! It’s time foooooor?”

Dipper sighed.

“Medicinal Mabel, nurse extraordinaire.”

By the time he finished talking, Mabel had run to get her first aid kit, and Logan was left wondering why Mabel was so awesomely funny.

“ ** _Okay you two knuckleheads, sit down, and let Mabel work her MAGIC!_** ”

Dipper and Logan sat on the couch, as Mabel set about cleaning all of their scratches, cuts, and even bruises.

“Jeez, what did you guys do, jump off a cliff?”

“Mabel, of course we didn’t-“

“Yeah, we jumped off a cliff.”

“ _Logan!_ ”

“What?”

Logan looked at Mabel, and realized she was looking incredibly worried at her brother.

“Hey, it was a small one, Mabel! Like, it was that one by the school, ya know?”

“Oh. Well, that’s not anywhere NEAR as bad as I thought it was!”

Dipper watched as his sister slowly relaxed, and carefully bandaged the numerous cuts and scrapes all over his face. His least favorite was when Mabel told Logan to take his glasses so she could bandage his nose.

“Aw, c’mon Dip! Just let me help youuu!”

“Nooooo, I need those to see! Give them back, Logan!”

“Sorry Mason, but Mabel has a point, you know.”

(drawn by me, with a very upset wrist lmao)

Dipper reluctantly grumbled at the new duo he would have to watch out for. He refused to open his eyes, until he felt his glasses being returned to their rightful place, upon his face. As he finally opened his eyes, he heard the thunderous knocking on the door, signaling that Candy and Grenda had arrived.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! MY PEOPLE ARE HEEEEERE!!”

“ _Mabel!_ We’re literally RIGHT in front of you, please don’t scream!”

“Sorry, Dipper! Hang on, I’ll go let them in, then we’ll finish taking care of you guys!”

Logan couldn’t understand why Dipper was so offended at Mabel’s words. That is, until Candy and Grenda walked into the living room.

“ _Brace yourself Logan._ ”

Logan barely had time to comprehend what he was supposed to be bracing himself for, when the trio of girls began to “bandage” them up.

_Oh, so THIS is what he meant. How LOVELY._

“Hold still, pretty boy! I’m just trying to help you!”

Logan had never met another girl like Grenda, but he feared he would never live to meet another girl like her either, the way she and Candy were “helping” him.

“Girls, girls! Okay, I think they’re all bandaged up now, aren’t you boys?”

Dipper shot Mabel a grateful look. They had only been there for all of five minutes, but that was all that they needed to more or less destroy the last bit of energy the two boys had left, after their adventure.

“Hey, Dip, we’re gonna go over to Mari’s house to hang out with her and Lexi! I’ll text you later to let you know if we’re sleeping over there! Love you, bro-bro, bye!”

“Uh, yeah, love you too, Mabel. Talk to you later?”

Mabel was already out the door, as Dipper sank back into the couch.

“You okay, Mason?”

“Y-yeah, I’m just…really tired.”

“Why don’t we watch some Ghost Harassers? I’ll go find some snacks. Sound good?”

“Mhm.”

Dipper was leaning against the arm of the couch, his lack of sleep and sudden adrenaline rushes and subsequent decreases catching up with him. He was barely awake when Logan walked back into the living room, multiple snacks in hand, along with some cans of Pitt Cola.

“Hey buddy, I’m gonna sit down. You gotta wake up at least enough to eat something, you haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

“ ‘m not hungry.”

“You still need to eat something, Mason.”

Dipper groaned as he sat back up, and was startled when Logan settled in next to him, draping his arm around Dipper’s shoulders.

(By SexyPorkCutletBowl, give her some love!!! Look at how cute the boys are!!!!!!!)

Logan sighed as he looked at exhausted boy, snuggled against his side. He lowered the volume on the tv, shifted the garbage from their snacks out of the way, before carefully getting more comfortable. He was happy he had convinced Dipper to eat a few snacks, and even drink some of the Pitt Cola.

“I told you I was gonna look out for you, ya knucklehead.”

Logan whispered, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. He struggled to turn the lamp that was next to him off, without moving Dipper too much. He yawned quietly, their adventures at last catching up to him.

When Logan awoke, his watch-wait, that’s Mason’s watch-read 3:45 A.M. But what had made him wake up in such a panic? He suddenly remembered how he and Dipper had fallen asleep earlier that night.

“M-Mason?”

“ **Bill! _Stop!!!_** ”

Logan switched for the light on, as the soft light revealed Dipper, thrashing about in his sleep.

“Mason, come on, wake up! It’s just a nightmare, wake up! Please, come on, man!”

Logan was on the brink of panic, as Dipper seemed to be physically fighting Bill Cipher in his dream. Desperate, Logan tried shaking Dipper awake. When that failed, he hugged him.

“Please, wake up, Mason. Don’t let him win.”

Meanwhile, in the mindscape

“Well, well, well, well. Looks like you have a new friend, Pine Tree! How should I use **this** one against you?”

“ _Bill, leave him out of this, you demon._ ”

Bill would not face Dipper, choosing to slowly torture him at first.

“Now why would I do that, Pine Tree? After all, I could just use _you_ as my puppet again, and bring Weirdmageddon **HERE**!”

Dipper gasped, as Bill laughed menacingly.

“ **BILL! Stop this! I beat you before, and I’ll beat you again!** ”

Bill suddenly realized that Dipper didn’t seem as scared any more.

“What’s wrong kid, gave up already? Hahaha!”

“Bill. You tortured my family. You tortured my friends. You’ve already made me live through my worst fears, why _should_ I be afraid of you?”

Bill’s eye widened. The kid had grown up quickly. But Bill was running out of time in his dreamscape. He could feel the kindness of Logan drifting across everything.

“This isn’t the last you’ll hear of me, Pine Tree!!”

And with that, Bill Cipher disappeared from Dipper’s dream, and he was at last able to awake.

Logan had been entirely surprised when Dipper woke with a scream.

“Mason, hey. Look at me.”

He hooked Dipper’s chin in the crook of his index finger, gently making him look up at him.

“You’re safe. You’re at home, I’m right here. Bill Cipher is not here right now. You won.”

Dipper could feel the tears coming, but he couldn’t stop them. He clung to Logan, as he sobbed.

“Shh. I’m here, I’m right here, and I’m not going to leave you. Listen, I don’t know everything that happened back then, but right now? You’re safe, and we’ll call your great uncle Ford soon. I’ll keep you safe from Bill, for as long as it takes. You’ve fought Bill and won before. You can do it again! But you don’t have to be alone anymore. I promise. I know you worry about your sister, and you don’t want to make her worry about you, but I think you guys need to talk about this, okay? When you’re ready. I’ll even be there with you, if you’d like.”

Dipper nodded against Logan, as his sobs became quieter. Before long, he had cried himself back to sleep. Logan was growing more concerned for his friend with every second that passed. What had really happened in Gravity Falls, Oregon last Summer?

Mabel didn’t feel right when she woke up. She reached for her phone; the clock read 3:45 am.

“What’s the matter, Mabes?”

“Just…something doesn’t feel right, Lexi…”

Lexi looked at her friend, worried lines creasing her face.

“ _Oh my gosh, what if something’s wrong with Dipper?!_ ”

“Mabel, I’m sure Dipper is fine. But maybe you should call him?”

Mabel nodded her head, as she pulled up her contacts in her phone. She couldn’t explain the emotions that she was feeling right then, but she knew she had to hear Dipper’s voice, to know he was okay.

“ _Hey, you’ve reached Dipper Pines! I’m not able to answer the phone right now, so drop a message!_ ”

Her heart sank as she continued to call, getting Dipper’s voicemail every time. Mabel was on the verge of tears, as Lexi and Grenda tried desperately to soothe their friend. Finally, Mabel set her phone down, and let her friends scoop her up, and hug her close.

The next morning

Dipper groaned as he sat upright, rubbing his eyes. His jaw dropped as he realized that Logan had witnessed the terror he went through when he had nightmares. But right now, Logan wasn’t sitting on the couch. Dipper was alone in the living room. He slowly checked his phone, seeing over 100 missed calls from Mabel. His eyes grew wide, as he fearfully dialed his sister’s phone number.

“ ** _DIPPER!!! ARE YOU OKAY, BRO-BRO?!_** ”

“Um, OW. I’m…I’m fine, Mabel. I just had a nightmare last night. Why, what’s wrong?”

“Uh…Dipper, was this nightmare around, say…3:45 am??”

“I don’t know Mabel, I’ll ask Logan later. You just have fun with your friends, I think we’ll be taking a day off from field studies today. And, Mabel? I love you.”

“Love you too, Bro-bro!”

Dipper went through the long list of notifications, making sure that he wasn’t going to accidentally clear one that he hadn’t seen. He was responding to a text from Pacifica, when Logan walked back into the room.

“Hey, Mason, I made us some breakfast. You sleep okay?”

Dipper squinted at Logan, still unsure of himself, not to mention he couldn’t find his glasses.

“Um…y-yeah, I slept f-fine, Logan. But…I’m-I’m not really hungry…”

“I know. But you gotta eat. You gotta take care of yourself, Mason.”

Dipper knew that Logan was looking out for him. And he really was grateful for it, but he absolutely hated that he made him eat on a regular basis.

“Yeah, I know, you hate it when I make you eat. But hey, you gotta stay strong, if you want to protect your family, right?”

Logan watched Dipper’s reaction carefully, and realized just how important it was to him to protect his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz leave happy notes in the comments we need happiness ;-;


	4. UPDATE PLEASE READ!!!

As y'all know, I've been busy with work/comics, and thus had to put my fanfic writing on the back burner, so to speak. I'm currently in the process of writing the next chapter, and hope to upload it before Friday! I know it's been awhile, but I'm hoping to make up for it ;-; I'll see you all soon, and have a happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Questions Lead to More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan took a deep breath, before looking directly into Dipper’s eyes.
> 
> “What the FUCK, Mason?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM STILL ALIVE 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS
> 
> AND HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR Y'ALL!!!!

Logan stretched his arms, as he watched Dipper writing in his journal, deep in thought. Knowing that Dipper had recovered from his nightmare gave Logan time to allow his mind to wonder: what happened to give Dipper such terrible, terrible nightmares?

“Hey Logan, what do you want to try to use against the eyebats next time?”

“Uh…hey, what have we already tried?”

“Well, we used the U.V. lights, but that stopped working really fast…Then we tried the laser pointers yesterday, but those obviously didn’t work. All they did was make them angry at us. Maybe…we should try Mabel’s approach? Go at it with glitter or something?”

“Yeah, I agree! Maybe we could make some sort of glitter spray or something?”

The moment the words left his mouth, Logan regretted saying them, but seeing the way that Dipper’s eyes were shining at the idea of creating something new to use as a weapon did make him feel slightly better about it.

“Okay, so first I’m gonna need some containers, and a spray bottle. I’ll need to draw up a simple formula for it, we also need to go and buy some supplies, maybe ask Mabel for some help…Oh yeah! Logan, Mabel wanted me to ask you what time my nightmare was last night for some reason.”

“Oh, uh…3:45, or somewhere around there.”

Logan could see Dipper’s train of thought stop cold. Dipper set his journal and pen down, and took his phone out.

“Mabel? OKAY OW, CAN YOU NOT SCREAM INTO THE PHONE? Anyway, Logan says that my nightmare was around 3:45 this morning, now tell me why you asked about that time in particular.”

“ _Well, I woke up and felt like something was wrong, and then you weren’t answering your phone. But Dip…it must have been a bad one. Tell me. Please, bro-bro?_ ”

Dipper sighed, as Logan looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

“I…I think that Bill’s back, Mabel. I don’t know how, but he is. This wasn’t just a nightmare. It was actually **Bill**. I think that he’s stuck in the mindscape right now. He…he’s planning something again. But I’m gonna talk to Grunkle Ford about it soon. Yeah, love you too.”

Dipper hung up the phone, and Logan couldn’t quite place the feeling he was getting from the situation. All that he knew was that he was in for a heck of a ride.

“Mason, what do you mean…the mindscape? What is that?”

Dipper took a deep breath, and took Logan by the hand, walking to his room. Logan looked around the room, noting the odd notes that were scrawled on every piece of paper he could see. He watched as Dipper reached behind some large books, and pulled out a different journal.

“Logan, these are all of the notes that my family and I took on Bill Cipher, in case he returned. Right now, he’s in the mindscape. If he manages to gain a physical form, there will be no stopping him. Last time, my Grunkle Stan sacrificed his memory, and in doing so, we were able to kill Bill Cipher. Or at least that’s what we thought. We were wrong. Somehow, he’s back. We’re going to need more than just us, even though Mabel and I have faced him more than everyone else, other than Grunkle Ford, there’s no way for us to win if he manages to regain a physical form.”

Logan looked at Dipper, his face growing more and more worried by the second.

“Mason, I…I don’t know about this. Honestly, it sounds like something out of a fairy tale.”

“Logan, I know I can’t make you believe any of this, but I also know that you’ve _seen_ the eyebats. The fact that they’re spreading to California from Gravity Falls is proof that something is coming. That’s why I need to talk to Grunkle Ford!”

As Dipper finished speaking, he handed the book to Logan, a scared look in his eyes.

“I trust you, Logan. Read this journal, and tell me if you still don’t believe what I’m saying. You don’t have to help us with this. You never even had to help _me_. But you did, and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Mabel, is everything okay?”

Candy was worried for her best friend, who seemed to be in a state of shock after getting off the phone with her twin.

“Candy, Dipper thinks that…B-Bill is back.”

“What? But…we won!”

“I know! Dipper….has been having nightmares about him more often lately…but this one that he had last night…it was bad. He thinks that he was in the mindscape.”

Candy wrapped her arm around Mabel’s shoulders, as she trembled. They were both terrified of the possibility of Bill returning.

“Hey girls! What’s wrong?”

“Grenda, Dipper thinks that…Bill has returned.”

“ _What!_ ”

The three girls huddled together, bad memories making themselves known as they braced themselves for what the future may hold for them.

“Mason, this Bill guy sounds like bad news. And you fought this guy how many times?!”

“Uh…like…three? I think? I mean one of those times, he took over my body, so I-I’m not really sure if that counts, honestly.”

Logan could barely comprehend what this scrawny child was saying. _Some demonic creature **took over his body!?**_

“Mason, I know you and Mabel went through a lot last Summer.”

Logan took a deep breath, before looking directly into Dipper’s eyes.

“ ** _What the FUCK, Mason?!_** ”

“W-well, uh...”

Dipper mumbled something that Logan couldn’t even begin to make out the words of.

“Mason, please speak louder. I can’t hear you, man.”

“Bill…will do anything he can to get to my family, Logan. He almost killed not just my sister and I, but also our Grunkles. He will manipulate or possess anyone, if it means getting his physical form back. Somehow, he’s back. We have no way of knowing how this happened in the first place, which means that my current studies need to be put on hold, Mabel has to be with someone at all times, and, above all else, we _cannot_ let Bill get to our Grunkles.”

Dipper was rambling, and didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Logan looked at the smaller boy, and wondered just how he could help his closest friend. He sighed, and put his hands on Dipper’s shoulders, causing him to jump.

“Mason, look, I don’t understand most of what’s going on right now, but I do want to help you. I just don’t know how I-“

“Logan, you’re already helping so much. You’re looking out for me, even though I try to avoid it most of the time. You’re there for me when I have nightmares, you make sure that I’m not eaten alive by my research subjects…and a bunch more stuff that honestly, I can’t really remember right now. I know I’m a handful to deal with, but Mabel pointed out everything that you’ve done, just since we started hanging out. I guess I just didn’t realize how amazing it was to have a friend that always looks out for you all the time.”

Dipper never really gave a second thought to everything Logan did. It felt natural, especially after hanging out with Soos and Mabel all Summer. He sighed as he remembered everything that Logan had done, and has continued to do.

“Look, Mason, I know that whatever is about to happen is gonna be like, insane to the max, but I’m not gonna leave you or Mabel alone in that, do you understand?”

Dipper nodded his head silently. He was putting everyone in danger again. Or at least that’s what it felt like to him. He had tried for such a long time to protect the people he cared about, but it seemed like the world had a funny way of proving that he wasn’t strong enough to even do that.

“Hey, Mason. I know that look by now, c’mon, let’s get you out of your own head for awhile. How about some hot chocolate and video games?”

Dipper visibly shuddered at the mention of video games, as memories of Rumble McSkirmish came back. Logan noticed that something had made Dipper uncomfortable, so he did the next logical thing he could think of.

“How about a movie, then? Like a cartoon movie, not one of the action ones that are so popular lately.”

Dipper nodded his head, he wished every moment could be as calm and happy as this one.

Mabel was trying her hardest to not think about all the things that could happen if Bill was truly back. She just wanted to focus on her friends for now.

“Mabes, you okay? You’ve been kinda spaced out all morning.”

Lexi had always been one of the most observant of their group, but now that someone had finally asked her, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“I-it’s really complicated to explain…”

Mabel had always been good at hiding when things were too much for her, but she was now reliving some of her worst memories. The group of girls were all shocked when Mabel began shaking and couldn’t stop.

“Mabel! Oh my gosh!”

Candy and Grenda had been making some snacks for everyone, but were in shock to see their best friend having what they now knew as a panic attack.

“Give her some space, everyone.”

Grenda had all of them back off a bit, as Candy gently took Mabel’s hand, and talked soothingly to her.

“Mabel, listen to me. You are not in that bubble anymore. You are home, in Piedmont, California. You are safe. Can you tell me how old you are?”

“I-I’m th-thirteen.”

“And what is your name?”

“Mabel P-Pines”

“You are safe.”

“I-I’m safe.”

The girls watched in awe as Candy used a grounding technique to help Mabel, who appeared to be exhausted, on the brink of passing out. But she still kept her eyes open, looking at her friends.

“Mabel, I think we need to tell them. Especially after something like this. Don’t you think?”

Mable nodded at Candy, as Grenda brought Mabel’s bag over. Candy and Grenda knew that Mabel tried to keep as many of her important items in her bag as she could. The girls quietly watched as she took out a small pill bottle, and with trembling hands, took a single pill out.

“Can I have s-some water, p-please?”

Lexi dashed into the kitchen to get the water, and was back within seconds. She gave the bottle of cool water to Mabel, and watched as she swallowed her medicine.

“I-I’m sorry you girls all had to see that…”

Mabel felt truly awful for showing a side of herself that she usually kept under wraps, unless she was around Dipper. She could feel that awful feeling of shame bubbling up, and she knew that she was going to start crying again if she didn’t do something about it. Her mind kept wandering back to Weirdmageddon, and how she had been relatively safe from harm, while her twin suffered alone for several days. She had been living in her own world. _Literally_. And she had fought to stay there.

“Mabel, look at me.”

She slowly gained the courage to look up, and into Lexi’s eyes.

“I don’t know what happened while you were in Gravity Falls, but I’m sure that none of it was your fault. Okay? We all want to help you, but you need to let us know how, do you understand that?”

Mabel tiredly nodded her head. None of the girls had seen her look so…defeated. Hurt. Sad. It was something entirely new. They were all very close, but Mabel was the only one that the others had never seen cry.

“Just take your time, Mabes. You’ve got this. And we’ll all be here with you, promise.”

Mari held Mabel’s trembling hand in her own, hoping she could comfort her friend in at least this small way.

Logan sighed, as he looked at Dipper, who was once again asleep on his shoulder. A thought crossed his mind that had never occurred to him before this.

“ _I guess this is my life now, isn’t it?_ ”

Dipper suddenly let out a pained gasp, startling him from his thoughts. Without a second thought, Logan began rubbing Dipper’s back, just as he had once done for his younger brother. Dipper seemed to calm, at least a little. Logan couldn’t believe the horrible things that his friend had gone through since they had last seen one another. Logan had lost his little brother two years before, and Dipper so reminded him of his beloved brother. He thought back to the day that it happened.

_“Logan, how come people are so mean?”_

_“What do you mean, li’l Bug?”_

_Logan had been genuinely confused at his brother’s question._

_“Well, sometimes people make fun of other people for no reason at all, did you know that, big brother?”_

_Suddenly Logan realized that he had all too often done exactly that._

_“Well, sometimes people feel like that’s the only way to make friends, Bug. Is someone doing that to you?”_

_Bug hadn’t been able to look Logan in the eye, as he slowly shook his head no. Logan blamed himself for not pressing further for the truth. That had been the last time he ever spoke to his brother._

Logan had grown up just as fast as Dipper had. Although, not all in the span of one Summer. He took a deep breath as he looked at Dipper’s sleeping form.

“ _Maybe I couldn’t protect Bug, but I swear to God, I will protect you, Mason._ ”

He whispered quietly, as he removed Dipper’s glasses, and set them on the table. If Bill was truly back, they had a war brewing.


	6. Uncertainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “B-but we gotta find the nest!”
> 
> “Mason, dude. You’re a walking glitter bomb, I think the nest can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS ONCE IT WAS BETA READ END ME

Dipper was slowly waking up, but he wondered where he was. He felt…warm, safe. As he struggled to open his eyes he became aware that he was _on top of his best friend_. But somehow, he managed to calm himself before he woke Logan up.

He groaned as he struggled to get to his feet, Logan barely stirring. Dipper took a deep breath and began the daily hunt for his glasses. He stopped for a moment, realizing that for the first time since they had left Gravity Falls, he hadn’t had a nightmare. Confusion bubbling up inside of him, he continued searching for his glasses.

“Looking for these, Mason?”

Dipper let out a startled squeak, much to Logan’s amusement. He was holding Dipper’s glasses, careful not to leave any smudges on the glass. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, Logan noticed.

“Th-thanks, Logan. Did-did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, how about you? Any more nightmares, buddy?”

Dipper shook his head, as Logan watched the confusion spread across his face. He knew that Dipper had nightmares regularly at this point, but he never could have known that he was having them every night. Dipper was pacing now, a nervous habit that Logan had started seeing more and more often.

“I-I usually have nightmares every night, but they’re always different in some way from the last. But…I didn’t have one last night, and I don’t know why.”

Logan had a pretty good idea of why he had been able to sleep so peacefully the night before.

“Well, I didn’t go to sleep until I was sure you were relaxed, and I did everything I could to make it so you could sleep well.”

Dipper looked up in shock. Logan had really done that for him? Despite everything that he had put him through in the past few weeks, he still tried to help?

“I-uh…Th-thanks, Logan.”

Logan just shrugged his shoulders, before responding.

“Friends look out for each other, Mason.”

Dipper had been through a lot, but if there was one thing he knew, it was how much he cared for his friends and family. They were more important than anything else to him. And now he had another friend he wanted to protect.

Mabel was packing her bag, getting ready to go home. She was tired, and as much as she loved her friends, she needed to be alone for a little while. She needed to think about how Bill’s return could affect everyone. But she had to calm her frenzied thoughts first.

“Mabel?”

It was Lexi.

“Yeah, Lexi?”

“I-I may not have been there when whatever this Weirdmaggedon thing happened, but…I’ll always be there for you, okay?”

“Thanks, Lexi. I-I gotta get home, and make sure Dipper and Logan didn’t blow up the house or anything. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, though!”

Mabel knew that Lexi could see through the mask of happiness she was attempting to put on. She had wanted to protect her friends from finding out about what had happened over the Summer. But if Dipper was right, and Bill _was_ back, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She sighed, putting the last of her belongings in her bag. What was she supposed to do?

Mabel gently hugged each of her friends as she headed out the door, knowing that Dipper and Logan were likely getting into something that didn’t need to be messed with quite yet. She felt the tears prickling the corners of her eyes, as she stubbornly smiled back at her friends as she walked home.

“Dip-dop? Logan?”

She opened the door, and was met with an incredibly messy living room, with a terrified Dipper hiding in a corner. Confused, she took a step forward, but was stopped when Logan appeared out of nowhere, gripping the wings of a giant eyebat.

“ ** _What the heck_**?!”

Mabel ducked in just enough time to narrowly avoid being hit in the face by the creature, as Logan threw it out the open door.

“Okay Mason, it’s out!”

“Well, that explains the mess. But seriously, _in the house, Dipper_!?”

Mabel glared at the two sheepish boys. They had quite the mess to clean up. Before Dipper could explain what happened, a swarm of smaller eyebats appeared out of nowhere.

Dipper’s mind was running furiously. _How do I get them out of here safely? How do I fight off the eyebats? What am I supposed to do now?_

Suddenly, Dipper had an idea. As the trio dodged the swarm, He had noticed the jars of glitter that Mabel had left on a table nearby. The moment he saw an opening in the swarm, he rushed for the jars.

Unscrewing the lids, he sprayed the swarm with glitter, as they screeched in pain. He smirked at himself; he had found another weakness. Thinking fast, he found one of Mabel’s handheld fans, and used it to spray glitter further, until the eyebats were gone.

“Haha! Yes, it worked!!”

Dipper’s victory dance ended abruptly as Logan and Mabel jumped at him, knocking him out of the way of an even larger eyebat. He felt his eyes go wide, as he remembered how he had been searching for the nest.

“Guys, come on, if we follow it, we’ll find the nest! And maybe then, we can figure out what all of these eyebats are doing _here_.”

Dipper’s excited face was met with two unamused, glitter covered faces.

“Bro, this is way too much glitter, even for **_me_** , and that’s saying something! I mean, look at you! You look like you’ve been bedazzled permanently!”

Dipper finally looked down at himself. He was _covered_ in hot pink glitter.

“Oh man, I’m gonna be a laughingstock at school tomorroooow.”

“Hey, we can get it off before school, Mason. Right, Mabel?”

“Uhh. Hehe, funny thing about my glitter, Logan…”

“I used the glue you were making, didn’t I?”

Dipper asked, head in his hands. Logan’s face drooped as he looked between the siblings. Out of the three, Dipper definitely had the worst of the glitter.

“B-but we gotta find the nest!”

“Mason, dude. You’re a walking glitter bomb, I think the nest can wait.”

“But!”

“No. We can look for it after school tomorrow.”

Mabel watched in awe as Dipper _actually listened to Logan_. He was clearly not happy about it, but he was listening.

“Hey, would you guys mind if I stayed the night again? M-my uh, parents are…out of town.”

The twins knew that there was another reason that he wanted to stay with them, but neither of them dared to pry.

“Sure, Logan!”

Mabel was always open to having friends stay over, and she had the distinct feeling that Logan didn’t quite feel safe at his house all the time.

“Hey, Logan, let’s go see if we can wash this glitter off. I have some clothes that might fit you, maybe. Or if I don’t, my dad does.”

Logan nodded, and glitter went everywhere.

“Uhh, how about we get a washcloth and see how much we can get out of our hair first?”

“Good idea.”

Mabel had already gotten most of the glitter off of herself, and was busying herself making dinner and lunches for the next day. She had decided to make some spaghetti for dinner, and sandwiches for lunch. She was also making yet another batch of Mabel juice, knowing that Dipper would need it in the morning. She sighed, as she moved around the kitchen, carefully cleaning up as much glitter as she could.

“Hmmm. Ooh, hot chocolate sounds good!”

As she set about making her famous hot chocolate, the phone rang. Confused, she picked up.

“Hello?”

“ _Well well well, it’s been a long time, Shooting Star._ ”

Her eyes went wide, and she let go of the cup she had been holding. It fell to the floor, shattering on impact.

“w-who is this?”

“ _Oh, you mean you don’t remember me?_ ”

“Fuck off, Bill! What do you want!?”

“ _Your parents won’t be coming home, Shooting Star._ ”

_Click_.

She felt a tear trailing down her cheek, as Dipper came into the kitchen.

“M-Mabel! What happened!?”

They heard the T.V. powered on, on it’s own, to a news channel.

“…no survivors of the plane crash…”

Dipper looked at the screen, as he began to realize that had been the plane that their parents had been on.

“Dipper…B-Bill c-call-called, and-and he s-said that mom and d-dad aren’t coming ho-home…!”

She sobbed, as she sank to the floor. Dipper held his head up, he knew that Bill enjoyed playing tricks on them.

“Hey, hey. Mabel, it’s Bill, mom and dad might still be alive. We just…we’ll have to wait and find out. We just have to hope that Bill’s messing with us again, okay?”

Logan stopped in front of the twins, his worry increasing. He decided to do some research on his own, that would hopefully prove that it really was just Bill messing with their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a note if you enjoyed uwu

**Author's Note:**

> https://alexandjadasblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come say hi, or ask any questions you have about the fic!


End file.
